


What A Colorful World

by ButterflyLS27



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Hacy - Fandom, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyLS27/pseuds/ButterflyLS27
Summary: A Hacy AU with the cliche AU of people only see in black and white until they find their true loves and then get to see all the colors of the world! Hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	What A Colorful World

In the world they live in, everyone sees the world in a grayscale color- that is- until they find the loves of their lives. Then the world shines in incandescent and bright colors. People had found through the years that there didn’t need to be one true love- at least not for a few colors. True, you needed that one person for all the colors to pop out at once, but some people were just fine having the individual colors pop up at once. Different colors could blossom up while you waited for that specific person.

Macy’s youngest sister Maggie was the first to find out about that information. When Maggie dated a guy named Parker, she mentioned how her world showed a lovely lilac color and how some reds and pinks popped up. She wore those colors all the time, and Parker had also gotten those colors and wore them too- at least to what they both had told Macy. Maggie had always loved to wear animal prints either way because even if she didn’t know what color they were, she still knew they had some fun design on them that everyone could see. She had a big heart.

Macy’s other younger sister, Mel, had, had a whole heap of colors pop up at once when she met her girlfriend named Niko. There was yellows, pinks, purples, reds, and greens. Mel had said that even if she didn’t have all the colors of the world yet, she was happy with the ones she did have! She was overwhelmingly happy with Niko, and both of the sisters could see that. Mel had always liked to wear darker colors, or what she believed to be darker colors if they were darker gray. She also loved to tease people she didn’t like by saying their color sequence didn’t match, which neither knew, but it did put a smile on all their faces.

Macy had gotten some of the colors when she dated a guy named Galvin. She got greens and she got to see Maggie’s purples and pinks and she had gotten a turquoise color and she loved all of those colors. While she knew Galvin then couldn’t be her soulmate, he did make her happy and she was willing to live with that.

Harry had gotten just three colors. He had gotten an auburn color when he was with Charity, but he also could see red and he could see blues and he didn’t know where he had gotten those colors. He imagined it must’ve been from the times before he was a Whitelighter, but he wasn’t going to question it. No one else in the house seemed to have the blue colors, but he did see the girls wear it sometimes unbeknownst to them. Each person in the family seemed to have at least one color the other ones didn’t see. It made it a fun time for all of them trying to describe that specific color.

As time went on the girls and Harry had all gone through different loves, and they had gone through many life changes and heartbreaks. Maggie and Jordan seemed to have gotten all the colors together, and the sisters were overjoyed for them! Mel and Ruby had gotten them all too, and the chance encounter had made everyone surprised and yet also ecstatic for the lovely couple! Macy had lost some of the colors she had gotten when Galvin unfortunately passed away. That was hard for her. Just another reminder that she had lost him. Harry had said that some of the colors he had gotten went away when Charity died too, so both lived with the sudden changes. Macy and Harry had bonded over their shared losses.

Harry began to develop feelings for Macy first. There were reds again and bright and dark blues. He started to get more shades of the colors he already had. He hadn’t gotten that purple color the other girls had gotten, but he was content in his relationship nonetheless. He got red too, and he was happy for that because Macy had a bright red dress that he didn’t even know if she could really see, but he did think it looked stunning on her. She looked regal and it was a defining and unique color that popped in the sea of their black and white world.

Macy started realizing she was developing feelings for Harry too. One day she got a pinker color and her red color back while they were baking something in the kitchen. It was all of a sudden, and she could see he wore a nice red shirt and she had, had on a nice red necklace with a red belt on her still gray dress. She had smiled in that moment, and she wasn’t prepared to tell Harry why, so she made up another, although real reason, which was that Harry had gotten a lot of flour on his face, and both had laughed and they both got a lovely turquoise color in that moment. Although, neither of them dared to mention it to the other one.

There was another moment when she was doing a science experiment and Harry was helping her and while both were getting excited about the experiment and having fun together, they both got to see that elusive yellow Mel and Maggie told them about. They got silver and dark blue one day when both had been upset and found comfort by just sitting on the couch together and watching Macy’s (and Harry’s though he’d never admit it) favorite silly TV show!

One day both had realized that they may be in love with the other one, but they had both been through heartbreaks, and it was causing them both to postpone being together. It made them nervous and hesitant to jump back into something where they could get their heartbroken. And on that day they both got a bright royal purple. Unknown to either one of them, that then became one of their individual favorite colors. They both kept wearing and buying things with those colors, and Mel and Maggie and their loves both began realizing what was happening, and all four of them just lit up with the knowledge that Macy and Harry had also come to, although they were less keen to admit it out loud.

Another day, months, maybe a year, after they both had seen the purple color- both had lost track, they had, had enough of being careful and hesitant. There was a moment when both were so happy about a win they had all just had as a family, and neither really remembers who moved forward first, but that kiss was unforgettable. It felt warm and loving and caring and it had all the emotions they had been reserving since forever all in that kiss and they way they wrapped their arms around each other. And neither could forget when they opened their eyes and the world shined in all the colors they could possibly imagine. They loved every single new one they could find! They bought items for each other in each other’s favorite color of that week, and they would constantly look at and Macy would study each color and what they were like, and Harry would love to watch her scientific brain fire off answers that ALWAYS led to more questions which Harry and Macy both found even more exciting.

And later down the road- they finally got married. Both had agreed that the theme should have that bright royal purple that started them both on the road of finding out just how much they loved each other. They danced and ate and sang when they had drunk too much, and they had the best days of their lives.

When they had their first kids, Meghan- aptly named after Harry’s “beloved” nickname the girls had given them, and Dexter- after Macy’s father and the little boy’s grandfather that they had lost a long time ago. Both were overjoyed to see their children, but also both had a slight ping of pain for the fact that their children wouldn’t be able to see the wonderful colors of the world until much, much later. Which put Macy and Harry to work in trying to find a way that the kids COULD see the colors- even briefly- before they met their soulmates. Their children, who also grew into curious and loving people themselves, weren’t as bothered. They knew and wanted to find true love like their parents had, and they knew it may not be all at once, but the journey was part of the fun part, right?!

As they grew older, the colors of their world never dulled. They both supported and loved and cared and trusted and yelled and hated and reconciled and fought all over again and just to fall more in love with each other all the time. They had a life full of the best love story and the best times of their lives with their children and their little nieces and nephews. Though, those little bundles of joy- including their own- may have gotten into more trouble than even her and her sisters and their whitelighter had. Okay- so maybe that was impossible, but it did seem like they got REALLY close!

And when the inevitable happened, and everyone got the news that the Power of Three had just been broken for the first time when Macy passed away, they got the news that Harry had passed away in the bed right beside her. Their kids and the sisters knew their parents probably didn’t want to lose those colors they had found ever again. And also the kids couldn’t help but smile at the fact that if they hadn’t the other one would’ve gotten far too curious about what caused the colors to go away until they got back to the other one, so maybe it was better this way for more than one reason.


End file.
